Master Of Death?
by Hell Hath No
Summary: Dean has been revived and the two are back to there old hunting ways, when after calling upon Castiel, they meet a boy who will change everything. Not sure what the pairings are, Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**Just trying my hand at this, be nice.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural**

* * *

Dean and Sam were currently resting in a motel, they were discussing the latest case, the two had been arguing for the last hour over how best to capture the demon in question. Dean having had enough figured that a third opinion might help shouted out their on-call angels' name,

"Dean what the hell you can't just call Castiel in when ever you want somone to agree with yo-" The younger Winchester brother was cut off as the aforementioned angel appeared before the two men. Dean who was about to open his mouth to explain the situation was cut off by a whine when they heard a popping sound echo the small room,

"Castiel~, why'd you just disappear like that, we agreed no powers-OH!", a man who looked to be in his teens had popped up behind the emotionless man, arms sliding around his neck, head peeking over the older mans shoulder before he noticed the other two men in the room.

"Cas, who're they?" the young man enquired, eyes turned to the angel seeking an answer.

"These are my wards, Dean and Sam Winchester, they called me away from you to ask about something, I would have returned to you shortly" The man responded fond smile on his face as he looked back at the other, making the other two choke at the ammount of emotion displayed.

"OH! Okay well hi, my name is Harry, nice to meet you." the teen said, smile lighting up his face at the thought of meeting more of Castiel's friends. Harry began to retract his hand when the two gobsmacked men didn't move, Sam seeing the mans face fall stepped forward and shook in greeting.

''Hey I'm Sam and this is Dean but don't mind him he's an idio-''

''Hey!'' the shorter of the two men pouted and smacked Sam over the back of his head.

''Castiel has funny friends'' Harry giggled into the angels back ''I better leave you guys then, but hurry back 'cause it's your turn, 'kay?'' giving the older man a little squeeze before dissappearing. Dean and Sam continued to stare at where the strangely happy Harry had gone in deisbelief. Eventually the two snapped out of it, Dean sat back on the bed and Sam folded his arms leaning against the dresser.

''Ah so ahem, Harry huh?'' Dean prompted, Castiel not taking the hint just nodded, seeing that the angel wouldn't say anything the young man unless outright asked Sam cleared his throat before talking

''Eh so how do you know the munchkin Castiel?''

''Munchkin?'' Castiel questioned.

''Yeah you know the kid, Harry'' Dean continued, slightly annoyed.

''Harry, he is the Master of Death of course'' the angel replied indicating that the answer was obvious.

* * *

**'Kay this is the first chapter, not sure if there's any interest here so... thoughts please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all shout out to buggy12, Rina-chan, GaaShikaNaruJiKe and Melanie Malfoy, people who review are gods in my eyes!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural.**

* * *

''WHAT?'' the brothers yelled.

''I control all reapers, your ass is grass if I want, _that_ Master of Death?'' Dean accused.

''Correct, although I doubt you have much to fear from Harry, the little one he is apposed to violence unless provoked.'' the blue eyed angel replied to the distraught men.

''How can you be apposed to violence in his line of work?'' Sam began,

''Not the time Nancy-boy, we need an answer quick Cas, out of these two options which is better 1) Since we know the demons patterns, we should just lie in wait OR 2) we draw him out by summoning, then smoke his ass?'' Dean voiced, emphasising the second choice.

''The first one would appear to retain the highest level of safety and completion.'' Castiel replied, watching Deans face fall, and Sams smile widening.

''Oh, alright we'll go with your plan this time, it's too late to catch it now, we can start tomorrow.'' Dean announced ending the conversation, and hopefully putting an end to his brithers smug grin.

''If I am no longer necessary I will be leaving...'' Castiel started, drawing the attention of the now lounging men.

''Oh yeah sorry Cas, thanks a million, you were a great help'' Sam said earnestly, Dean grunted, before his head whipped around, ''Hey what did Harry mean by 'it's your turn?' '', leant toward the angel anticipating the answer.

''We are currently partaking in a game of Hide-And-Seek, and I am 'on'.'' With that said, the angel nodded once before disappearing.

''Hide-And-Seek? Who plays Hide-And-Seek with angels?'' Dean asked slightly wierded out.

''The Master Of Death apparently..'' Sam retorted head not rising from the book he was reading.

* * *

**'Kay there's another chapter, yes it's short, but if they're short there'll be more of them though..., kinda DEFINITELY surprised anyone actually bothered reading this! Anyway...thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**These lovely people reviewed: ****PoisonAndSugar****, ****candinaru25****, ****latdh1****, ****sexyassassin666****, ****GirlWhoLovesToReadBooks****, ****Firehedgehog****, ****Mickey****, ****Katsy17****, ****917brat****, ****thehomicidalmaniac****, ****LightLessStar****, Mad-Man-Productions, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, dancingmermaid, DragonFoxx,** **LaurelGraceCourage. I appreciate it, I really do.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural**

* * *

Once night had come, Sam and Dean had followed the demon to its usual haunts for a while, before skipping ahead, deciding to lie in wait.

The brothers watched as the demon entered an abandoned house just on the outskirts of town. With the lights on the two could see the demon lounging on a couch in the living room, they were positioned at either door should the man try to make a run for it. They had arranged for Dean to go in through the back door to see if he could flush it out, Sam stood at the front door drawing traps, ready to confront the demon if necessary. As Dean was approaching the demon, a voice from upstairs stilled him,

''Did you want to play here or somewhere else?'' someone chirped, appearing at the top of the steps.

''H-harry?'' Dean called in surprise,

''What the hell are you doing here?'' Dean continued capturing both Harry's and the seated mans attention,

''Dean, OH!, hello again, did you want to play with me too? I'm sure Lewis wouldn't mind, would you Lewis?'' the boy asked eyes straying from Dean to the recently named Lewis. lewis mouth drawn into a hard line shook his head,

''Great, but em, Lewis is it okay if we just watched a movie this time, today was a bad day...'' harry trailed off tiredly, making his way to the plush couch.

Dean was unconsciously following the boy into the room, the demon always in his peripheral. As 'Lewis' put a movie on, Harry curled up, hands around his knees, eyes glued to the screen. Dean starred on for a second, before a knock on the door reminded him of his brother still waiting outside.

''Sammy, you can come in!'' Dean yelled, the door opened to allow the other hunter entrance,

''I wasn't sure what was happening in here, you can't be done yet, can you?'' Sam said playfully, gun still raised half-way, he stopped dead at the scene of Harry on the couch and the demon fiddling with the TV.

''What?-'' Sam began, gun raised fully,

''That's what I'd like to know'' Dean cut in eyes raking harry's form suspiciously.

''What's going on here Harry?'' Dean asked, Harry raised his head tilting it in question,

''Nothing much I'm just visiting Lewis'' Harry replied softly, ''Why is there something wrong?''

Dean spluttered for a secong beefore composing himself,

''Is there something wrong? Yes there's something wrong, he's a DEMON!, What the hell are you doing with one? I thought you were on the angel's side? And what's up with you, you, you look younger or something!'' Dean ranted.

''Yes he's a demon, why shouldn't I spend time with him, he's my friend, just like the angels, he wouldn't hurt me, would you Lewis?'' Harry looked at the demon now seated beside him, holding the remote,

''Oh no, little one, never!'' Lewis replied adoringly, voice like silk escaping the quiet man, this seemed to appease Harry as he turned back to the Winchesters preceding to answer where he'd left off, ''I look younger, hmm I suppose I do, I think I made myself twelve today...''

''Made yourself, what? how?'' Sam interrupted voice interested.

''Oh well I have power over my appearance, I'm not really whatever age I appear to be that you've seen so far, I'm really at least twenty-four or was it twenty-five?'' Harry asked himself, ''I can change back if it upsets you, I just wanted to see what a normal childhood was like for once'' the boy finished quietly looking at his knees.

''No no it's okay you can stay like that, we don't mind, do we Dean?'' Sam prompted,

''No... I guess not...'' Dean answered weakly, Harry's head shot up regardless,

''Does that mean you would like to stay and watch the movie with us?'' Harry asked voice eager, lewis sent them a narrow eyed look of was that annoyance?

The eyes that Harry had unleashed were almost as potent as Sams, Dean never stood a chance, he soon caved, Sam followed soon after. The two remained for the lenght of the film, always aware of Lewis, when it had ended, Lewis accpted a hug from Harry before nodding at Sam and Dean and leaving the house for god knows where. Harry turned to them, smiling broadly,

''I'm happy you guys stayed, Lewis needs to make more friends!'' he declared, ''I'll see you guys some other time 'kay?'' before dissappearing with a pop, leaving Sam and Dean standing in the abandoned house on their own, thinking what the hell just happened.

* * *

**'Kay I guess that's another chapter, I know it's not long, and you guys do want longer, but these are just thoughts that i come up with that if i don't write down and post will be kept, altered and never posted, I think I choose the better of the two. Also I'm being pushed towards slash, so sorry to those that didn't want it but majority and all that...anyway thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Firehedgehog, little-bast, reaverulez, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, candinaru25, pikachumomma, Rainbow2007, sugarbabies, kirallie, Tango Dancer, yngoldfogee, xDarklightx, ****Ms Lillian Nguyen****, ****SkylerBlack****, ****Kathrin J Pearl****, ****Scar****, ****auerlia****, ****exaigon****, ****evfangirl98****, ****Red Crow****, ****Otakufanlover****, ****Riddle Wraith****, ****nightstar2011****, ****Rochelle Aika****, ****Harry Draco Malfoy****, ****David12leca****, ****Janelly Slytherin****, ****shidoni16****, ****LAB Rats****, ****darkangel325****, ****AmeliaPond1997****and... GUESTS****,**** y'all reviewed, much thanks!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural**

From what they'd gathered the previous night, 'Lewis'- what kind of demons name was Lewis?- was now off limits for killing.

Sam and Dean had headed to the nearest bar and had decidedly gotten drunk off their faces in hopes that nights dealings would somehow start making sense.

It didn't. The two woke up with raging hangovers, Dean had gone to fetch them breakfast and Sam had started packing up the case files. Turning around to place more notes into his bag, Sam nearly toppled over backwards at the sight of Harry lounging on his bed.

''The Hell!'' He shouted, hand over his heart, chest heaving in surprise.

''You have a book on thestrals, they're so detailed, humans are so strange to be able to come by them'' Harry rattled off legs swinging while he perused the pages. ''I was under the impression you wouldn't be able to read them, wait, can you read them?'' Harry continued peering over the top of the book at Sam who was leaing against the wall.

''Er, yeah, ahem, we can, why wouldn't we be able to?'' Sam asked eyebrows raised in confusion.

''No reason, I suppose, I just thought you'd have had to be magically inclined like I used to be, that's all'' Harry replied absent mindedly.

''Magically inclined? Used to be?'' Sam repeated, voice raising, ''But you're the Master of Death, what?'' mind whirling at the implications.

After some time had passed, in which Sam was still processing what had been said, ''Harry...you know what you said earlier, does that mean you weren't always em... the way you are now?...Does that make sense?'' Sam questioned, scrathing his head when it didn't come out sounding right.

Harry was currently lying on his back, arms stretched up to the ceiling watching his hands clench and flex, pausing in his minstrations, Harry gave the now seated man a 'duh' look before replying,

''Well yeah, I mean you've never heard of a previous Master of Death have you?''

Sam didn't know what to say to that so he laughed shyly, and shook his head in the negative .

''Guess not, how exactly did you manage that by the way?'' Sam asked eagerly.

''Do you really want to know?'' Harry whispered, eyes searching the taller mans form for something, Sam felt exposed under the gaze, doubting his need to know.

Rattling at the door interrupted the intense moment and Dean stumbled through the door, coffees in one hand keys in the other and a bag of donuts in his mouth,

''Ooh! Donuts, can I have one?'' Harry pleaded, bouncing excitedly on the bed.

''Harry?!'' Dean exclaimed around the paper in his mouth, ''Dude what you doing here?''

Language Dean! I'm an impresionable thirteen today, also I wanted to seewhat you guys were up to, I-I don't often spend time with humans anymore...'' Harry trailed off solemnly,

''Anyway donut?'' he reminded as he watched the bag fall from a disturbed looking Deans mouth.

**That's another chapter I know it took forever but...yeah, if it helps the reviews and alerts guilted me into posting...**


End file.
